The new threat
by legendary white wing
Summary: The worst enemy of white wing arrived in New york
1. they are there

The new threat  
Chapter 1: they are there

While he was in full training, the ninja turtle had the white wing visit  
\- ho white wing!  
\- my friends ouf you were there, I have serious news to tell you, the black eagles we managed to come here in New York!  
\- What, but how?  
\- it is Aros it has to regain all its power, and worse still it became a demon dragon, and thanks to its powers it was able to send its black eagle here!  
\- and I imagine their mission and kill our fraternity!  
\- that's it !  
\- anything else we do not know?  
\- Aros to give to the black eagle he sent here the power to take your soul!  
\- our souls?  
\- yes, and that the first one that would be targeted will be you Mikey!  
\- as usual !  
\- a second why take our souls?  
\- I do not know!  
\- a new threat and arrive in our city my brother will neutralize it!  
Before it comes out white wing gave them their crystals that he put them around his neck like necklace because on earth it was better not attracted too much attention, it remained turtle but that had power and the black eagle They had taken human form and in their lair which was a kind of old manor , it was ready to confronting the turtles with their power he saw them go out and one of them decided to be the first one captured a soul And he went on a roof and the turtle arrived  
\- ha here you are turtle I was waiting for you, ho but I see the queen of our universe is there too!  
\- black eagle why do you want the souls of his noble warrior!  
\- we do not want everything, we want one, and to answer you if we managed to have the Soul of Mikey our King Aros could revive our master!  
\- ho not him!  
\- ha you see who I am talking about !  
\- be sure I will prevent you from getting him back!  
The black eagle laughed and with sword he pulled Mikey close to him and formed a shield around them, the black eagle told Mikey to take out his sword as he had to fight until he or the enemy were disarmed, Mikey had no choice thanks of his crystal he made his sword appear and the fight began but Mikey dealt with an adversary who was too hard to beat and was Mikey was Disarmed.  
\- NO MIKEY!  
The black eagle pulled out a small box he opened it and a kind of green light came out and went to Mikey, white wing refused to let an enemy take an innocent soul like of Mikey so she used the power of her celestial crystal to break The shield and Leo began to run and just in time he stood in front of Mikey and the green light touched him in the heart she took her soul and locked her in the box  
\- LEO NOOOOOOOOON!  
\- I'll make good use of it hé hé!  
\- NO RELEASE THE SOUL OF MY BROTHER ALL FOLLOWS!  
\- sorry but if you want recovered it will have to come to seek it in the universe of the legend!  
And the fallen enemy leaving the turtle in grief  
\- Leo ... sniff Léo not you ... why you did it sniff ... its had to be me ..sniff I'm a weak sniff!  
\- Mikey we will do everything to save him!  
\- white wing why you did not use your power right away!  
\- heavenly power and very powerful and ... I have a fear of this power!  
\- MY BROTHER WILL STILL HERE BUT THE CAUSE OF YOU I LOST HIM sniff!  
\- Mikey ...!  
\- NO I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU OR SEE YOU GO AWAY !  
Heart broken, white wing leaves ,Mikey and his brother brought Leo's body back to their lair ,Mikey did not stop crying his brothers could not do anything to calm him down, Mikey swore to do everything to bring back his Brother.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. fighting for a soul

The new threat  
Chapter 2: fighting for a soul

Mikey had been crying for a whole night and when day dawned he called Donnie and Raph  
\- my brothers we are going to recover the soul of Leo in the universe of legend !  
\- we're with you Mikey !  
\- We will do everything to save Leo !  
Mikey knew he could always count on them, and with his crystal he made a portal appear, he crossed it and he arrived on the island of Aros  
\- ok here is the new castles of Aros, it is cold in the back !  
\- Did you have a plan Mikey ?  
\- we enter, you occupy the troublemaker and I take care of the one who dared to take my brother!  
\- but Mikey the one you had to face his too strong!  
\- I want my revenge!  
\- Mikey if you lose it will take your soul!  
\- I will offer him an exchange!  
\- But we do not want to lose you little brother!  
\- I know it but I have to do it for Leo, and I'm ready!  
\- be sure we are there with you for this fight!  
\- yes and our strength can help you win!  
\- thank you Raph, thank you Donnie!  
The three brother entered the castles and Aros was there he wished them welcome  
Mikey asked him or was his brother and Aros showed him the box or was enclosing his soul, Mikey asked to have his revenge on the black eagle, He had to face  
\- ho you want to fight again do to me, you know you have no chance!  
\- I am ready this time, and if I lose a new I desire an exchange!  
\- let me guess, your soul against that of your brother!  
\- That's it, so ?  
\- deal !  
The black eagle again showed the shield, another black eagle attacked Donnie and Raph who defended himself and the fight started again, but this time Mikey had to win if he wanted to save his brother so he fought with all his strength , But the black eagle was more smart than he waited until Mikey exhausted his strength to attack and disarmed new.  
\- I told you that you would not make the weight you are worthless you are only a weak who does not deserve to be a warrior!  
\- ho no MIKEY!  
\- I'm sorry my brothers this time I'm finished ... sniff does not forget our agreement Aros!  
\- I will respect it!  
Mikey knelt down, Aros opened the box and freed Leo's soul.  
The green light appeared new, but suddenly everyone heard a huge roar, the ceiling collapsed, the green light returned to the box because another light invaded the whole room, it was white wing that had finally taken shape of dragon heavenly and told her friends to leave she knocked on the ground to make the shield disappear that allowed Mikey to go out with his brother and when he was out he saw the castles collapse, Mikey got scared.  
\- WHITE WING!  
\- Mikey no, its finished ... white wing ..!  
\- no ... no sniff I sniff .. I should not have been hard with her, she would still be here sniff!  
\- who said I was leaving!  
He turned round white wing was alive  
\- wing ... white wing but how sniff!  
\- Hé hé when the castles dropped him I had time to go out by the way I entered!  
\- ho white wing, forgive me sniff I did not want to scream on you I'm sorry!  
\- Mikey his over, did not blame you, you were in pain, I recovered his!  
White wing gives him a box that contained the soul of Leo  
\- but I do not understand Aros had released it no?  
\- it was a fake, it was his plan he wanted to make you believe that he had liberated the soul of your brother whereas in reality she was still prisoner and that your was almost going to join her if I were not intervened !  
\- I thank you for all white wings and I am proud that you and tame your fear that you had for your celestial power!  
\- its because I understood that I do not seek to have power!  
Mikey smiled back at him and Mikey went to make the soul in the body of Leo who finally woke up and his brothers caught in their arm relieving to find their big brother  
\- I am so glad to see you my brothers, and I am proud of you Mikey!  
\- Why ? I did not win on the contrary I lost!  
\- I am proud to have a little brother who will not hesitate to sacrifice his life to be able to save mine!  
\- ho sa his normal is what the brothers do it protects one to the other!  
Wing was pleased to see the four brothers reunited again, she was going to leave and Mikey told her that she would forget the crystals, and she told him he should keep them because the black eagle can now come to New York and He will need their power if he wants to fight them, Mikey thanks her again then she left, our four brothers are going to have a new threat to beat and that if will be probably the hardest they have faced in their lives.

END


End file.
